Melodic Charm
by FreedomFighter50
Summary: Ludwig never knew how much one person can affect him, nor how something so enticing such as music could either. But he's never met Lovino Vargas before, his best friend's older twin. But things start to get complicated once he starts to get to know this new character, what with his crazy stalker and weirdo upperclassman friend. Oh god...


Chapter One: Opening Measure

_More HRE/S. Italy fluff to boot._

_I absolutely adore this pair, I felt inspired by Miss Goddess of Multiverses who came up the fluffy story, "Flowers". I suggest reading it, it left me utterly fascinated with how she kept them in character. That and the fact that someone had written about the two. Thank you again, Goddess of Multiverses.  
_

_(Chibi!Germany= HRE, the more you know~)  
_

_I do not own Hetalia.  
_

* * *

Little Ludwig once again donned his black over coat. He snuggled into the warmth that his older brother had made for him by hand (it was incredibly hard to believe) but nonetheless he took very good care of it. He huffed in a bit of embarrassment when he caught sight of Gilbert peering out through the window, a blush dusting his pale cheeks and a lecherous smile forming. He shivered a bit, creepy. The little blond awkwardly made his way through the knee deep snow, ignoring the cheers that his brother yelled in German. What a weird guy, he thought. The German child searched around his neighborhood for a sign of life, none whatsoever. He shrugged, well it was normal for this place. Many of his neighbors had come from mainly warm countries, so they weren't used to this at all.

"Gut, boy Ludwig! Keep going, ja, keep going! Make your bruder proud! Kesese!", he exclaimed. His pale face was now plastered against the cool surface of the window. The German boy blushed in embarrassment but nevertheless moved on as he made his journey down his side walk. Gott, couldn't his big brother shut up for once! He honestly couldn't stand the other, what with his deliberate chances at embarrassing him in public whenever he got the chance. Ludwig did this or Ludwig did that! How annoying. He sighed in relief when he heard the obnoxious voice stopped. The little soldier came across a familiar house. This was his friend's house, Feliciano's house. He gulped in realization that he was standing right across from their window.

He could see his friend running around in only a shirt and underwear.

"Mein Gott..." Had he no shame!? He really needed to remind the other to close his blinds before he did whatever he normally did when he was alone. The blond shook his head when he saw said Italian boy turn and wave happily at him. He returned it with a small smile. He motioned for him to come over to his door. Ludwig shrugged and made his way to wait outside for him. Feliciano, in no later than a minute, had bestowed his coat and pants. He Ludwig didn't question this, it was perfectly normal by now. They had been friends for a couple of days now and they had easily adjusted to each others' odd habits.

By now, they were an inseperable duo of thirteen-year-old middle school students.

"Ciao, Ludwig! How are you doing, ve~?", the auburn haired boy said.

"Just out walking. Want to join?", he offered.

"But it's too cold outside! Please, come in! I'm sure that Nonno wouldn't mind, ve~! Neither would, fratello~", he chirped. The German thought this over, it was true. It was too cold in his case, he was so used to Germany's warm weather and the height of the snow had been dragging him down. His legs felt like lead, worn out from the exercise they had been put through.

That and he had never met this 'fratello' and 'Nonno' of his.

His cats, probably?

Did he even have any cats?

"Sure, why not.", he replied. His friend cheered in glee, this made him smile. Someone other than Gilbert was HAPPY. of all things, for him to meet his family. Others would mostly close their door in his face, but he supposed it was only because Gilbert was there in the first place. The Italian took a hold of his coat as he struggled to take of the other three layers his brother had forced him into. He was boiling hot in them, it didn't help that the house had also been warmed up to about seventy-five degrees.

"Here you go! Now let's get some hot coco to warm up, ve~", the cheerful boy said. The quiet one nodded and followed him inside his kitchen. Italian, truly Italian. Was what he could describe. The kitchen had all sorts of little accessories such as the Italian flag, some wine displayed beside plain blush colored containers of what could be flour and sugar. There was also some jars containing an assortment of pastas.

"Are you sure, we're supposed to be doing this? Isn't your grandpa going to get angry?", the German boy questioned. Feliciano shrugged, turning away from him to grab a green pot and began to pour milk into it.  
He watched as he took out a bar of chocolate and dipped the blocks of the delicious treat inside. The auburn haired boy set the stove on and at the correct temperature, hazel eyes peeked through loose bands of hair toward him.

"Want to play the cup song, while it gets ready? I love the cup song, ve~!"

"Of course, but we need plastic cups first. Everything here is made of glass.", he pointed out.

"I can find some! Just wait a minute~" He watched as the other hurried back into the kitchen. The blond rubbed his cold palms together for more warmth. He paused for a moment when a ringing, a soft sound that was barely audible, flowed into his range of hearing. Ludwig turned toward the source of the sound. The staircase that led to the room where said sound was coming from. He couldn't pinpoint what kind of instrument was making the beautiful noise.

"Hey, Feliciano! What's that noise?", he turned back to his friend. The Italian had stopped his search for the plastic cups and beamed back up at him.

"That's just my big brother. Try not to disturb him, okay, ve~? He doesn't like it when people interrupt him.", he said softly. The auburn haired boy returned to his task before closing the door and holding up the objects. Two red paper cups were being held by two artistic hands.

"I don't have plastic but would this work, Luddy~?"

"They're good. Let's get to the game, ja?"

"Yay~! I'll beat you this time, ve~"

Ludwig couldn't exactly exactly keep his focus on the game, to be truthful. He just kept glancing back up those stairs. His pale ears would pick up the same sounds of some sort of musical instrument blaring from the other side of whatever door his friend's apparent brother was in.

Was that the melody of Shenandoah he could hear?

* * *

_Yup, a multi-chapter story. Did you really think I would deprive you of this cute pairing with just Wrong Italy? You silly readers, I'm not that cruel!_

_Shenandoah is a piece written by Frank Tichelli. A wonderful piece, which we are currently playing in our concert band, and beautiful vocal lyrics. I practically fell in love with this piece that I just had to store it into my music library to hear once in a while. I suggest listening to it, you'll thank me.  
If you would like anymore information about this music piece (either being a band or non band person), do not hesitate to PM me. I'll gladly send you a paragraph about it. But just to tell you, an amazing background about this. :)  
_

_Forgive me for not carrying out my promises, to whoever watches me on DA, I have my other stories almost completed. I just need a few more touches on them and their ready to go but sadly, I got lazy. Maybe sometime later. C:  
_

_-FF50  
_


End file.
